Twilight  A Different Story
by ChristieMariex3
Summary: okay before you say it i know Raven isn't a real character but I couldn't decide what character to write about so i made up an entirly different one. Hope you like it :D 33
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Twilight-A Different Story**

_**(I decided to start a new one whilst still doing the first:Lgot really tired of the first one and only Caitlin readin it:/)**_

_**Chapter 1 - Arrival**_

I finally stepped off the plane. Ah home sweet home. Well...ish. It's only been a year and a half at my aunt's but it felt like forever. I had absolutely no idea who was coming for me but god whoever it was i would give them the biggets hug ever! I feel so guitly leaving though. I had to get away. Dad being in a wheelchair, Jake being the stroppy teenager and me left to deal with everything when Rachel and Rebecca gone off to live their own lives. I was only 12 for god sake! Well I'm 14 now and have grown up a lot more. But wow I never forgot the day I left. Especially leaving Seth behind. He's been my best friend literally my entire life! Right, calm yourself, Raven. Hmph. Rachel, Rebecca and Raven. Cliche? I smiled. Still I do love my name.

Someone made me jump as they tapped me on my shoulder "Bloody hell!"

I turned around too see Seth smiling his usual broad smile "Sorry. Miss me?"

"SETH!" I jumped on him and he hugged me tight laughing.

"Take that as a yes"

I smiled "Yes! Of course I've missed you!"

"Missed you, too" Seth pulled me in close. "You've grown"

"Yeah teenagers tend to do that" I said after he finally let go.

"You know what I mean" Seth smirked.

"So, how we getting home?" Seth held my hand as he pulled my suitcase with the other. To be honest anyone who didn't know us would have thought we were dating. I never minded that. But after doing it ever since we were babies it was just a habit that kinda stuck.

"Car. You'd think I'd grow wings 'n' fly there?"

"Oh, hahaha very funny. I meant who?"

"Oh right" he smiled. Don't think I've really ever seen Seth when he wasn't smiling "my dad"

"Coolio" I was smiling broadly. Be nice to catch up in the back of his car. Sounds wrong but that's just me.

Seth let go of my hand to put his arm around me and led me out to his car outside the airport. Of course he never listened when I told him I'd put my stuff in the boot. Fair enough though, Seth was just the perfect guy. Good-looking, sincere, kind, gentle, funny. The whole lot. Of course I did like him but it would never happen between us so I never bothered to tell anyone about it.

"So, how'd you know it was me back there?" I asked after getting into the car and saying hi to Harry.

Seth simply lifted up my one hand. I was wearing the charm bracelet he'd got me for when I was leaving "to always keep me in mind" he said when he gave it to me. I'd never taken it off really.

"Fair enough" I nodded.

"Sleep much on the flight over?" Seth asked.

"Nope. Don't think I've slept for about two days now" I yawned realising how shattered I really was.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit. I mean it is a two hour drive home"

It was really tempting "no way" I smiled.

"Why?" Seth smirked slyly.

"You know why. I'll wake up like i did last time; with a moustache and monobrow with magic marker"

Seth laughed "Hey, at least you didn't wake up with a cat's nose, whiskers and the bushiest eyebrows ever. Especially with permenant marker!"

I was laughing at the memory when I fell over laughing at the fact it wouldn't come off "What can I say? I was bored, you were asleep and I didn't know it was permenant" I shrugged.

Seth opened his arms and I curled up in them as he wrapped them around me and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

_**Chapter 2 - Home**_

"Raven" Seth's voice was so soft as he gently nudged me awake.

"Hmm?" I mumbled streching.

"We're almost home" Seth lifted me up.

We stopped outside my house and I hugged Seth "Please say you'll stop by tomorrow?"

"I'll stop by tomorrow" he smiled.

I squeeled and hugged him again "Yay! Love you-"

I stopped in my tracks. uh-oh. What did I just say?

Seth looked at me "It's okay I know what you mean"

I started breathing again and laughed "Panicked for a second there. Okay see you tomorrow. Bye Harry"

"See you tomorrow" Harry and Seth said.

They drove off and as soon as I turned around I was up in the air in Jake's arms.

"Ugh, I missed you!" Jacob said as I laughed.

"Missed you too but you know I'm 14 now right?" I raised an eyebrow.

Bloody hell. Jake's changed. He's huge! And boiling!

He put me down "So? Still my baby sister"

I groaned as he laughed.

I hugged my dad he was never the emotional type but he did say "Missed you, Raven. Never leave us again you hear?"

I smiled "Never"

My room was just the way I left it. Perfect. The biggest mess ever. But it was my mess.

I heard a voice coming from the living room. A girl? Hmm, funny how my hearings getting better. Never noticed 'till now.

I walked outside. There was a girl there. Small, thin, pretty. She was pale white like most around here and she had beautiful hair that trailed and twisted to halfway down her back.

"Oh, Bells you remember Raven" Jake said. Bells? What kinda name is Bells.

"Only from when she was a baby" she hugged me "You won't remember me but, I'm Isabella Swan. Cheif Swan's daughter"

Oh right Isabella - Bella - Bells.

"Oh, hey" I smiled.

Jacob led me outside and whispered "think you can keep a secret?"

"Course" we stopped in front of the garage and there were two scrap bikes there.

"I'm not really allowed to be riding these" Bella looked at me.

Fair play Bella seemed pretty cool. Think we're gonna get along.

"Ha. Fair enough. No problem. Secret's safe with me" I shook my head.

"Thanks" Bella replied smiling.

"Be like old times huh? Still good with a brush?" Jacob asked.

"Course. Who you talkin' to? I'll keep dad distracted" I walked back to the house.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. How's your boyfriend?" Jake called.

I turned back "Who?"

"Seth, duh. You got more than one?"

"Seth isn't my boyfriend!" I stormed off to my room while Jacob was there doubled over laughing. Ugh. I could hit him sometimes if I didn't love him so much!

I was sat at the table while dad was watching tv.

"Jake?" A farmiliar voice called and Quil and Embry walked in.

"In the garage" I said reading a book.

"Well, Well look who's back" Quil smiled.

I put the book down "Yep, miss me?"

"Well, maybe a little..."

I smiled broadly and stood up "You two gonna give me a hug?"

Quil and Embry both hugged me tight.

"Have fun at your aunts?" Embry asked.

"It was okay I guess. Not as fun as here"

It was true mind. I missed all the boys so much! Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth. Even Collin and Brady I hadn't spoken to in ages!

"We'll have a good catch-up later" Embry said and Quil and him walked out to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

_**Chapter 3 Friends**_

I was simply picking up after Jake when I heard him threatening someone, obviously had to be Quil and Embry "If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow . . ." I laughed. What had they some now.

I walked outside to the garage and Quil and Embry were rubbing their heads. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought that Jacob had banged their heads together.

"What are you laughing at?" Quil said.

I put my hands up "Laughing? Me? No..."

Jake smiled at me as I tried to contain my laughter. It was close to impossible.

The boys later left and I stayed outside. Always loved being outdoors. Never quite knew why mind.

I suddenly heard a squeal and turned around and was pounced on by Caitlin.

"I heard you were back!" she shouted.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Seth's been telling everyone. Hey" I hugged her. This was a very awkward position.

"Hi! Was it so hard to call?" She sat up.

"Kinda but I guess I probably should have huh?" I shrugged.

"Yes you should have. But don't worry. It's all good" Caitlin smiled.

I'm guessing right now some of you are like who the hell is Caitlin, right? Well Caitlin, or Caitlin Gutierrez for full, is my best friend. We've grown up together and fair enough we've had our differences but don't all friends? Caitlin's just a stunner! And she's my bestest friend whom I tell everything to!

"I don't exactly mean to spoil the moment here but . . . anyone walking past right now, just might get the wrong idea" I pointed out.

She looked down at us "Hmm, probably right" Caitlin nodded and stood up and put out her hand to help me. I took it and she helped me up.

"I'm not being funny or anything but you look like you've lost weight but you've gone heavier..." Caitlin smiled nervously.

"Ah thanks. Don't know whether that's a compliment or insult" I smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Compliment?" Caitlin bit her lip "So, since you're back how about the movies tonight?"

"Sure, don't see why not. Be good to go out my first night back"

It really was a good idea. Get everything back to normal. No more 'I missed you' hugs.

"Yay! I'll get organising it straight away! Call you later" Caitlin ran back to her house.

Ah god here we go. If Caitlin was organising it anything could happen. I shook my head and sighed. Guess most things haven't changed.


	4. Chapter 4 Crush

_**Chapter 4 Crush**_

It took just one hour for Caitlin to organise everything and call me.

"Right there's six og us going all together. Me, you, Seth, Amber, Jasmine and Cody" Caitlin said as soon as I picked up.

"What no hi?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry . . . hi"

I laughed "Hey. So what movie are we watching?"

"X-men, superman or fast and furious. Up to you" she replied pausing between each one.

"Ooh, tough desicion . . . ah we'll just decide when we get there" Jacob eyed me up slyly. Ah god now what?

"Okay be I'll pick you up at 7 okay?"

"Half an hour are you serious?" I panicked. My oufit, my hair, my make up! They'd take at least an hour to do!

"Yeah, well, want to be home at some point tonight..." her voice went quieter.

"Hmm, okay. Guess I could do that. See you in 30 minutes" I sighed.

Caitlin's voice perked up again "Okay! Bye!"

"Bye" I smiled.

As soon as I put the phone down I ran into my room. I put my straighteners on and pulled out my entire wardrobe and putting the things back that I knew I wasn't going to wear. I did my hair and ended up wearing a short skirt with a white vest top and denim sleevless jacket. All I did for my make up was mascara and lip gloss. There. That'll do.

I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag and purse.

"Movies?" Jake asked.

"Yep" I replied as I heard Caitlin's car horn outside.

"Ah ... Seth going?"

"Goodbye Jacob" I said walking out.

"Take that as a yes" he mumbled and I threw a pillow at him.

He laughed as I closed the door behind me.

When me and Caitlin got to the movies Seth and Cody were already there.

"Ooh, double date" Caitlin winked as I slapped her arm. She always had a crush on Cody . . . or perhaps 'crush' was an understatement.

"Behave yourself" I said getting out.

Seth didn't hesitate to hug me "I said I'd come down tomorrow. Miss me that much already?" He smirked smugly.

"Oh yeah ... missed you so much" I smirked.

Cody hugged me too and kissed me on the cheek and he did the same to Caitlin who was chuffing when he kissed her cheek. Had a sudden vision of her grabbing him and just snogging his face off and it made me laugh.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. Daydream" I shook my head.

Whenever I thought of me and Seth I'd always pictured him with his arms around my wait but maybe that was a bit too much for friends.

We decided on a movie while waiting for Amber and Jasmine.

"Right I wanna see Fast and furious" Caitlin said.

"I wanna see Superman!" Cody exclaimed.

"But I wanna see X-men . . ." I bit my finger.

"Desicion lies on you Seth" Cody turned to him.

"Whatever Raven wants" Seth smiled. To be honest though I never saw Seth when he wasn't smiling but I wasn't complaining. I loved his smile.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together.

Cody mumbled "Of course" and Seth elbowed him as I blushed.

Amber and Jasmine came at that moment and we all went inside.

The movie was awesome and we all stood outside waiting to go home afterwards.

"You have to admit, Storm is just awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I like wolverine best" Cody said.

"Agreed" Seth added.

"Nah, Nah Scott. He is just fit!" Amber squeeled and we all laughed.

One by one we all went home and it was just me Caitlin and Seth left. Caitlin's dad pulled up in front of us "Want me to give you a lift home?" she asked leaning on her car.

"No, it's okay. I'll go home with Seth. Can't leave him alone now can I?" I smirked and so did she.

"Okay. See you tomorrow" Caitlin got in her car and drove home.

Seth smirked "So don't wanna leave me alone is it?"

"No . . . don't trust you. God knows what you'd get yourself into" Seth took my hand automatically.

There was a loud bang from behind us and I jumped into Seth's arms as he laughed.

I pulled back blushing "Oh . . . shush"

Harry pulled up next to us at that moment and we got in.

"So have fun kids?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it was cool" Seth nodded looking at me as I smiled.

We sat there quietly as Snow Patrol - 'Chasing Cars' came on and Seth pulled me closer to him. We pulled up back at my house and Seth kissed my cheek. God how much I wanted to kiss him but he probably didn't feel the same way as me and I wasn't going to spoil our friendship.

"See you tomorrow" Seth said quietly looking deep into my eyes.

I looked down embarassed "Yeah, see you tomorrow"

I went inside and fell back onto my bed cuddling up to my old teddy as my eyes slowly closed. Best day back I could've asked for.

**Please leave some reviews! It would really help . . . thank yoou, love yoou 3**


End file.
